Recuerdo de una promesa
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: El fue su mejor amigo, pero por un motivo el tuvo que separarse de su lado. Para no olvidarse ambos deciden hacer una promesa. ShunxAlice
1. Recordando

**xD está un poco raro este fic… resulta que es como un recuerdo. Bueno**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 1: Recordando

Estaba nublado, al parecer estos jóvenes tuvieron la magnífica idea de visitar el lago. Querían ponerse al día el uno con el otro… pero de repente la joven pelinaranja se puso visiblemente nerviosa.

- Sabes que una promesa no se rompe…lo que te dije hace 5 años- suspiró claramente sonrojado- aún sigue en pie… si es que recuerdas ¿no?

- Ya lo sé- escondía su mirada la pelinaranja- solo que… ¿estás de lo que dijiste?- preguntó la joven

- Demasiado seguro- afirmó el ojidorado

_Un día triste… lluvioso. El clima menos preferido para una pequeña niña de 5 años… ¿Por qué?... porque no había mucho que hacer_. _Aun así decidió darse una vuelta por un parque cercano a la primaria donde ella estudiaba._

_-…. espero… que mi abuelo no me regañe llegando- jadeaba la niña. Su inocente mirada se cambió a una de soledad absoluta- sería más divertido… si pudiera jugar con alguien- mencionó mientras pateó una lata vacía, pero esta cayó frente a los pies de otro niño. Este tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello negro y lacio un poco más arriba de los hombros. Tenía una expresión seria… pero a la vez tranquila._

_- No creí que alguien viniera aquí con este clima- comentó pateando la lata de regreso_

_- Estaba aburrida… además… me gusta venir aquí- dijo la pequeña volviéndola a patear_

_- ¿No es aburrido estar sola? – puso a prueba el niño, mientras seguía el juego con el nuevo "balón"._

_- Ya me acostumbré… no tengo amigos… siempre estoy sola… esto no es muy difícil- respondió devolviendo el juguete_

_- ¿Por qué no tienes amigos?- insistió el infante_

_- Porque yo no soy de aquí… dicen que soy diferente… ya que nací en Moscú, Rusia- Aclaró la pequeña, para después patear la lata más fuerte_

_- Y eso que… ¿sabes?... ¿te gustaría que fuera tu primer amigo?- ofreció el niño- soy Shun Kazami… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo_

_- Alice Gehabich- respondió tímidamente mientras saludaba a su nuevo amigo_

_Después de un rato de estar jugando Alice tenía que volver. Su nuevo amigo le dijo que la acompañaría a su casa. Al llegar el abuelo de Alice la abrazó preocupado por su tardanza._

_- Te dije que vinieras en cuanto salieras… ¿Por qué no obedeciste?- regañaba el anciano_

_- Es mi culpa- interfirió el niño_

_- Disculpa… pero ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el anciano_

_- Es mi amigo… se llama Shun- lo defendió la pequeña- y no fue tu culpa tonto… fui yo la que tarde en volver- le reclamaba al pelinegro_

_- ¿Amigo?- susurró el abuelo de Alice- Creí que no tenías amigos aquí Alice-_

_- Así es… pero yo soy su primer amigo- agregó el ojidorado_

_- Pues… mucho gusto Shun- ofreciendo la mano la pequeño. Era el único amigo de su nieta, y no quería ahuyentarlo- Soy Michael Gehabich- se presentó el anciano, mientras Alice los miraba con una gran sonrisa._

**No hay mucho que decir… acabando este fic (el cual es corto) creo que me ausentare para poder continuarle al fic que tengo pensado hacer xD **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Amargamente dulce

**Nya~ muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ pz aki el segundo capitulo a leer ;D **

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 2: Amargamente dulce

_Habían pasado 5 años… Alice tenía 10 años de edad mientras Shun tenía 12. Eran los mejores amigos… se podría decir inseparables. Las chicas del colegio envidiaban a la pelinaranja por la relación estrecha que tenía con Shun. _

_- Vaya que día tan cansado- exclamaba alegremente Alice mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos_

_- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la feria? – ofreció Shun. Alice iba a decir que no tenía permiso pero Shun se le adelantó- No hay pero que valga… le dije a tu abuelo que iríamos hoy… así que camina- dijo mientras cargaba la pequeña mochila de su compañera y esta le dirigía una sonrisa._

_Al llegar el rostro de la pelinaranja cambió de una de cansancio a una de gran alegría. El sitio era muy bonito. Se sentía una gran emoción, un dulce aroma a azúcar en el aire y el clima perfecto… un día soleado._

_- ¿A dónde vamos primero?- preguntó entusiasmada Alice_

_- Donde gustes- suspiró Shun. Alice escogió las tazas giratorias. Al darse la vuelta Shun cambió su mirada tranquila y alegre se transformó en una de extrema tristeza. Tenía que decirle a Alice… pero ¿Cómo lo haría? y cuando lo hiciera ¿Cómo lo tomaría?_

_Tardaron toda la tarde… de un juego a otro… solo faltaba uno… la rueda de la fortuna. Él lo sabía… era su última oportunidad de decírselo. Subieron en un silencio que no era ni cómodo ni desagradable._

_- Alice… tengo que decirte 2 cosas…- rompió el silencio el moreno, estaba visiblemente nervioso._

_- ¿Cuáles?- respondió Alice sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera_

_- No te gustará nada- susurró captando la atención de la chica- Estaré fuera por un largo tiempo- soltó finalmente. Al observar a Alice tenía los ojos vidriosos de las lágrimas contenidas._

_- ¿Te vas?- fue lo único que pudo articular la pelinaranja._

_- Si…- suspiró amargamente Shun para después colocarse al lado de la pelinaranja, y darle un repentino abrazo- y la segunda… es… que me gustas- confesó mientras escondía su rostro. Alice no lo creía… su mejor amigo… estaba enamorado de ella._

_- Yo… también… también te quiero- al decir esto, Alice sintió como se liberaba de un gran peso de encima. Desde hace tiempo aceptó que el sentimiento que tenía hacia el pelinegro no era solo de amigos, pero decidió no decir nada para no dañar su amistad._

_- Que te pareces si hacemos una promesa- sugirió Shun- cuando yo vuelva… te traeré algo de donde yo venga- dijo mientras Alice asentía- y tu… me das un beso- soltó con un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible y una de sus sonrisas picaras que solo le regala a la pelinaranja. Ella a pesar de estar sonrojada aceptó. Ese sería el último paseo que tendrían juntos en los próximos 5 años. En los cuales no podían olvidar la promesa._

**Bueno… el próximo capitulo es el final (si recuerdan que mencione que sería muy corto) en cualquier caso creo que no publicare muy seguido ya que sigo trabajando en mi otro fic. Ademas ando muy triste, es probable que repruebe química e informática (química no se nada y de informática el maestro me da sueño), además perdí algo precioso para mi (un mine len kagamine) lo lleve a mi escuela y se "perdió" ¬¬ encima los profes no dijeron nada ¬¬***

**Bueno…pz algún review, o critica.. bien recibida ^^ **


	3. Te amo

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 3: Te amo

- ¡Alice! baja a desayunar- le habló su abuelo

- Ya voy abuelo- dijo mientras bajaba muy pensativa. Suspiró de repente alertando a su abuelo- otro día más- mencionó resignada con un aire de melancolía en sus palabras.

- Vamos niña…- intentó animarla el anciano. Mientras que ella solo comía en silencio su desayuno. A pesar de eso el mayor sabía que ella lo extrañaba… y no solo como amigos- te aseguro que hoy será diferente- le afirmó, provocando que Alice se confundiera.

Al terminar su comida se despidió de su abuelo y tomó dirección a su típica escuela. A diferencia de unos años atrás, Alice tenía muchos amigos y demasiados pretendientes para su gusto.

-Ya verás que sorpresa te llevarás hoy- dijo el anciano mientras veía a su nieta alejarse. –A pesar que no me gusta verte con ningún varón… este muchacho me agrada- dijo con una pequeña risita –después de todo hace tiempo que no te ve… Shun- susurró para sí mismo.

Un día nublado, otro día más en la vida de Alice. Se encontraba saliendo caminando con dirección a la escuela.

- ¡Alice!- se escuchó la voz de sus 3 mejores amigas, las cuales la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Mira, Julie y Runo. Al ver que esta no reaccionaba Runo le dio un pequeño zape. -¿En quién estarás pensando?-dijo con una mirada que hizo ruborizar a la pelinaranja.

- Hola chicas… y no ando pensando en nadie- saludó ruborizada con la mano. No le gustaba la idea que sus amigas creyeran que pensaba en alguien, incluso siendo verdad –Me extraña que no esté contigo Dan- mencionó Alice mirando pícaramente a su amiga Runo

- Pero que cosas dices…- respondió ruborizada su amiga. Runo estaba enamorada de un joven llamado Dan, pero era tan orgullosa que no se atrevía a decirle nada. – Al menos no tengo a Ace todo el día encima ¿verdad?- dijo evadiendo el tema mientras atacaba por la espalda a Mira.

- ¡Runo!- gritó sonrojada Mira- ¡no te desquites conmigo!-reclamó la ojiazul

- Mejor entremos a clases- paró la discusión Alice

Al entrar había un gran alboroto. Al parecer la primera clase no la tendrían por la ausencia del profesor, en eso avisaron que habría un trabajo por equipo. Al terminarlo las chicas decidieron que estaría bien salir a pasear después de clase.

Para suerte de la pelinaranja el resto de las clases se pasaron volando. Al salir todas quedaron de verse en el centro comercial. Alice se dirigía su casa pensativamente. Por cada paso una lágrima quería salir de sus ojos. No quería aceptar que entre más tiempo tardaba en regresar más le dolía.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que tardarías tanto?... Quizás así no me hubiera enamorado de ti- susurraba. A pesar de eso, ella sabía que algún rato se verían de nuevo. Pero nunca pensó que pudiese ser ese mismo día. –Pero que cosas digo… al corazón no se le manda- dijo con una risa. Mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con su escape.

Continuó caminando había una brisa agradable, ese olor a humedad que indica que lloviznará o lloviznó por esos lugares.

Estaba tan tranquila cuando de repente le taparon los ojos. Desesperada comenzó a intentar zafarse y en una oportunidad mordió la mano de su agresor, para luego girar hacia él, y llevarse una grata sorpresa.

- ¿¡Shun!- gritó Alice con un sinfín de sensaciones de alegría. Después de unos segundos en shock corrió y le dio un gran abrazo. El moreno no se sorprendió con esa acción… tanto tiempo sin verse es normal que actuara así.

Al moreno le pareció diferente. Ya no era o no parecía ser tan tímida e insegura, era mucho más alta y las curvas de su cuerpo se notaban claramente. Pero conservaba ese aire de alegría y ternura que de alguna u otra manera lo hacía sonrojar.

Mientras que la vista de la pelinaranja intentaba recordar al viejo Shun y compararlo con l actual. Su cabello esta unos centímetros más largos, su rostro se veía más serio pero a la vez maduro, no parecía aquel niño juguetón y en ocasiones testarudo… pues frente a tenía a su parecer un apuesto joven. Sus ojos seguían igual o incluso más dorados. Y de nuevo esa risa, la pequeña risa burlona que es una gran característica en el.

- No había necesidad de tanta agresión- soltó una risa mientras respondía el abrazo de su "amiga"

Después de separarse ambos fueron un momento al parque donde se conocieron de niños y luego de un rato platicando recordaron la promesa de hace tiempo, provocando el sonrojo en ambos. Lentamente Shun sacó una cajita negra con un discreto moño morado y se la entregó a Alice.

- Ábrela- le ordenó tranquilamente Shun, mientras le entregaba la caja. Intentaba cubrirse el rubor de su rostro desviando la mirada al lado opuesto. Cosa que no pasó sin ser vista por la pelinaranja la cuál sonrió para sus adentros.

Al abrirla la mirada de Alice expresó tanta alegría que sorprendió al moreno. Se sentía tan bien que le haya gustado. Lentamente Alice sacó un collar de plata con un precioso dije de cristal con la letra "A" grabada en el.

- Es hermoso- dijo mientras Shun le ayudaba a colocárselo. Shun vio la oportunidad perfecta para soltar una pequeña broma.

- Y… ¿Qué hay de mi recompensa?- susurró en el oído de la pelinaranja, mientras ella se sonrojaba visiblemente

- Etto- dijo Alice. Estaba nerviosa… quería cumplir su parte… pero sus nervios la traicionaban

- Sabes que una promesa no se rompe…lo que te dije hace 5 años- suspiró claramente sonrojado- aún sigue en pie… si es que recuerdas ¿no?

- Ya lo sé- escondía su mirada la pelinaranja- solo que… ¿estás seguro de lo que dijiste?- preguntó la joven. Este comentario hizo que Shun sintiera una especie de daga en el corazón… ¿acaso ya no sentía lo mismo por él?- digo… no malpienses… es solo que ¿Estás seguro de que me… quieres?- dijo totalmente nerviosa. Nunca en su vida había sido tan directa con alguien.

- Realmente no estoy seguro de quererte- mencionó el ojidorado. Los ojos de Alice estaban inundados pero antes de que comenzara a llorar Shun le aclaró –estoy seguro de que te amo- esto sorprendió hasta al mismo Shun… ¿desde cuándo hablaba de esa manera?... el pelinegro se ruborizó al escuchar lo que el mismo había dicho.

Al escuchar esto Alice sonrió alegremente, le gustó saber que aún le quería... no más que eso… ambos se amaban. Lentamente alzó su cabeza y juntó sus labios con los del pelinegro. El la tomó por la cintura mientras Alice pasaba sus manos por detrás de cuello de Shun. Unos segundos después el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar a lo que tuvo que separarse para responder.

- A buena hora interrumpe- dijo Shun fastidiado con el aparato de la pelinaranja. Ella solo se reía de la cara ruborizada del ojidorado. Al mirar Alice la pantalla su cara paso de roja a blanca… debido a la palidez. Lo había olvidado…

- ¿Runo?... Lo olvidé… es que me surgió un compromiso y creo que no podré ir….- se excusaba la joven- bien… vale… bueno cuídate- dijo antes de colgar.

No hay duda, pasaría dos cosas. Runo la interrogaría severamente hasta hacer que ella confesara que estaba haciendo, o, la mataría apenas la viera en la escuela.

- ¿Un compromiso?- dijo Shun sorprendiéndola mientras la abrazaba de espaldas

- Si, y uno muy importante- afirmó Alice

- Que mentirosa eres…- interrumpió Shun, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su reciente novia- pero que se le va a hacer…. así te amo- finalizó mientras ella se ruborizaba. La tomó de la mano mientras cambiaban de dirección hacia una feria cercana, la cual le traía ciertos recuerdos.  
A pesar de lo agradable del momento, había algo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía… alguien había visto el rencuentro.

- Al parecer… soy suegro- dijo el abuelo de Alice con una visible sonrisa de alegría hacia la nueva pareja.

**Termine ^^ *confeti* **

**Detesto la TV ¬¬ ahora no se que días pasan bakugan aquí en mexico. Hicieron un desastre la programación Ò.Ó **

**¿Gané algún review?**

**Nada mas que decir… bye ;D**


End file.
